parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Reptar on Ice"
Reptar On Ice is the first segment of the tenth episode of season 2, and the forty-fourth Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats segment overall. Characters Present * Tommy * Ryan Mitchel * Alvin Seville * Baby Kermit * Baby Bugs Bunny * Chuckie * Phil * Lil * Susie * Angelica * Spike * Bobby Brady * Michelle Tanner * Dewey * Littlefoot * Leo (as Reptar) * Reptar (Leo is in the Reptar costume) and lots more! Synopsis The Rugrats attend the "Reptar On Ice" show at the County Coliseum with a small lizard they found beforehand that they believe is a "Baby Reptar". When they try to present it to the Reptar on stage, they learn that the actor in the green suit is afraid of lizards! Will the Rugrats ruin the show or make it even more spectacular? : - Description from Klasky Csupo. Plot Angelica is eating Reptar cereal at Tommy's house one morning. During breakfast, Angelica tells Tommy that the dinosaurs are extinct, which includes Reptar. Later, he tells Chuckie, Phil, and Lil about what Angelica told him. When Chuckie suggests that Reptar might actually be just hiding, the babies venture into the backyard to look for him. They find a lizard that vaguely looks like Reptar and conclude it's his baby. Tommy hides Reptar's "baby" in his diaper and they head back inside. No sooner do they wonder how they're going to find Reptar to return his baby when a commercial airs on TV. It's for Reptar on Ice. Stu, who also witnesses the commercial, decides to take everyone to see the show. Now the babies know where Reptar is, and can take his "baby" back to him. The day of the show arrives, and Didi, Stu, and Grandpa Lou arrive at the arena with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. Chuckie is squirming a lot due to his hiding Reptar's "baby" in his clothes. Didi notices his squirming and is concerned, but Stu says Chas had a hard time sitting down when he was a kid. Chuckie asks Tommy to take the lizard for a while, telling him he keeps going down his pants. Tommy hides the lizard in his diaper. Backstage, the actor playing Reptar is expressing his thorough dislike of the show to his boss. He points out that kids look up to Reptar, even though Reptar destroys cities. In addition, he also says he hates kids and lizards, and can't even skate. How and why he took this job is a mystery! Soon the show starts. Chuckie asks if Tommy wants to return Reptar's "baby" now, but Tommy says Reptar is busy right now (demolishing a city), so they'll do it later. The show progresses, and near the end the grownups have fallen asleep. Tommy thinks now is a good time to give Reptar the lizard, but he's vanished! Right now it's a musical number exclusive to the soldiers while the Reptar actor takes a quick break backstage, but the babies don't know this. They venture out onto the ice, and grab onto the legs of some of the soldiers. The soldiers spin in circles while in a formation, which the babies find great fun, except for Chuckie. At the dramatic moment, Chuckie lets go and crashes into Reptar, halting the show. Reptar's co-star tells him to do something as the other babies slide up. Frustrated, Reptar improvises a little song: "Hey! Look! It's some kids! On the ice! What's a dinosaur to do when there's kids on the ice! Quick! Somebody call their MOM!" Grandpa Lou wakes and notices the babies on the ice and quickly wakes Didi and Stu. When Reptar waits for somebody to collect the babies, he quietly asks Tommy what he's holding in his hands. Tommy opens his hands, revealing the lizard. Reptar screams and flees in terror when he sees the lizard. Stu arrives and picks up Tommy. The lizard crawls into Stu's pants, which causes him to fall flat on the ice. Stu never drops Tommy, however, so the audience laughs and cheers. Tommy holds the lizard and laughs as well. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, The Lion King gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Spongebob and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Sooby-Dum, Yogi Bear and his friends, Genie, Princess Tiana and her friends, Clifford and his friends, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Regular Show Gang, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Meta Knight and the characters will guest star in this show. * This is the first time Reptar's theme was used, based on the 'Reptar, Reptar, Gotta find that Reptar' segment, and was used twice in the original era, the other was in Driving Miss Angelica. A non-lyric beat was then used as Reptar's theme in the revival era. * This is the first time when one of the babies try to hide an animal in their diaper. Tommy hides the lizard inside his diaper, and shows feelings of awkwardness and pleasure from the lizard's movements. Chuckie hides the lizard too and expresses feelings of discomfort. The other episodes that has them do this is Faire Play, Chuckie's Duckling, and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie. * The Reptar costume in this episode is more realistic and convincing compared to other episodes featuring a Reptar suit, with the mask completely hiding the wearer's face and the mouth moving very realistically (in contrast to the usual open-face Reptar suits other performers have used.) * John Schuck voices Reptar. * This episode is based on the ...On Ice mania that existed in the late 80's and early 90's. Though ice shows still exist today, they're nowhere near as popular or common as they were when this episode originally aired. Quotes * Reptar: (Arising from the volcano) HALT! I.......AM.........REPTAR!! (He chases the skaters). Lyrics * I'm just a dinosaur, I don't know what I'm for. I like to stomp and roar! Hey! I'm just a dinosaur! * Reptar, Reptar, Gotta find that Reptar! Reptar, Reptar, did you see a Reptar? * Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Ancient enemy of man. You will pay for your destructive tendencies! You will pay for our terror. Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Aincient enemy of man. Above it all, when you slap up the rest, and the possibility is not much to say. I HO!! Reptar! (repeated). * Hey! Look! It's some kids! On the ice! What's a dinosaur to do when there's kids on the ice! Quick! Somebody call their MOM! Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Reptar_on_Ice.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Episode remakes